Drug repurposing is a strategy by which new or additional value is usually generated from a drug by targeting diseases other than those diseases for which the drug was originally intended. The drug repositioning strategy has been known to resolve a problem of high expenditure in discovering new remedies for diseases. Advantages of the drug repurposing include reduced research and development costs, and improved probability of success as a repositioned drug will have passed related toxicology and safety assessments.
Currently individual in-silico approaches are adapted for the drug repurposing. Certain approaches that apply a mechanism of action fail to provide an informatics view of data related to the drug, pathways and an indication to be treated. Hence there is a need for an alternate method and system that takes the informatics view of the data related to the drug, the indication, the pathway and target information for building a pathway frequency based model. This pathway frequency based model can be used for prediction of fitment of the repurposed drug for the indication.
The alternate system and method must also include a clustering approach for generation of an alternate scoring and prediction mechanism for the repurposed drugs. Thus a unique system and method for drug repurposing is proposed.